


Mother Basilisk

by ShinysMindPalace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A nonexistent tropical island, Eggs, F/M, Inflation, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Snakes, Stuffing, beastiality, dubcon, ovipos, sentient snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinysMindPalace/pseuds/ShinysMindPalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is an intrepid explorer, but he's lost just a few islands off from his home, yet the currents are too strong for him to get back without a real boat. Caliborn, a local, is willing to offer him a boat, but only if his Missstressss approves. So they agree that Jake is meant to become part of her court, but... Is this really the way he wanted that to happen?</p><p>((I wanted some of my own underrepresented kinks to find their own. I hope this helps you who share this kink to be inspired to do this yourself!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paying Your Dues

Jake wiggles in his binds. "... Please... This can't be the induction ceremony... Can it?" Jake whimpers, looking to the scaly Caliborn. 

"Oh yes. Mother Basilisk won't accept you as her own until you are among her brood mothers. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the courtesy her children are going to so you can become one with them." He chuckles as he rubs his own rounded belly, filled with eggs, as Jake was about to be. Jake bites his lip, looking down and taking a deep breath. His stomach is painted and his nether regions have been changed to be more accommodating, with his labia wet and enticing for the bloated boas slithering about his knees. 

He doesn't quite know what to do as the first one inspects him, her tongue grazing his skin and tickling his sex as she runs her nose along his inner thigh. Then, her muscular body slides and coils between his legs, until she's turned herself upside down, her body worming its way against his until he feels her in ways he didn't think he wanted. Why oh why was his cock hardening as he felt alien lumps move within her? Why would he feel heat in his gut even as he yelps and makes a feeble attempt to move away? Because he liked it? Because he was a sick creature? The fact still remained that the poor man was incapable of evading the first of what he would find to be many eggs begin to invade him. Its slick and strange and he wants to be nauseated, but his body seems stuck on that stupid arousal state. At about the size of a six inch subway sandwich, Jake lets out a whine of discomfort as his virgin nethers are stretched. "C-Cal... I-I want out...!" 

"Its too late, Jakesy! She's chosen you and now you're going to be her precious incubator! Don't worry though, they will take good care of you!" Caliborn cackles as Jake feels the second egg push against the first. Fuck this isn't good there isn't much room in there and they won't fit pretty quick! "Oh, and just relax. Everything else will just happen, the girls know what they're doing." Jake tries to protest, but Caliborn puts a gag over his lips and leaves Jake to the mercy of the boas that were starting to get frisky, climbing up his body, rubbing their silky skin against his chest and abdomen. Fuck this shouldn't make him as hard as it does and it shouldn't distract him from the uncomfortable fullness of his newfound sex. He finds their movements hypnotic, lost in the sensation of skin on skin as he fails to notice the third egg press hard against the first two. Then, after a moment of pain, Jake yelps as - pop! - the first egg squeezes in past the cervix he didn't know he had, a defined bulge in his stomach now. He's panicking, not good oh fuck this is going to be bad but he can feel himself being filled despite the ache of his cervix. 

As egg number four makes its way inside his body, the serpents figure it out, rubbing their bodies against Jake's nipples and cock as he trembles, another egg making another painful pop past his cervix and inside him. He doesn't even make it to the fifth egg before he's cumming, crying out and shaking as the females rub against him to comfort him. He's panting and trembling before he finally just relaxes, and - pop pop! - two eggs push into his uterus in a single motion. Oh. _That_ must have been what Caliborn meant by relax, even making the stretch of his uterus not hurt so bad. He pants, concentrating on keeping relaxed, even rutting his hips against the boas there. They seem to figure it out and coil around his cock and each other, not squeezing so much as simply holding his cock, making him a tight, muscular passage to fuck as a full clutch of 12 eggs makes its way inside him. He'd find that out later, instead having to deal with the now of the seventh pressing inside him again. He lets out an audible groan as it slides inside him, slick and soft, seeing as now he's paying much more attention. Eight forces seven up against his cervix, and he takes a deep breath as he focuses on relaxing again, his body shuddering in his restraints as he relaxes, a hiccup of a gasp leaving him as the ninth egg pushes seven and eight to their final destination, his stomach bulging out far enough to make it a challenge to have so damn many snakes on him. They move to coil around his hips and hang off his body instead of supporting themselves on each other, making him feel even heavier than before. He's breathing hard and shuddering, yelping as one of the snakes "sniffs" his cock, tiny tongue sending shivers up his nerves and distracting him from egg number ten, though when nine pushes up again, he doubts there's adequate room for another unborn creature to inhabit him. 

Somehow, he ends up with his stomach thoroughly distended, taut and slowly growing less painful, shifting, expecting the binds to be released. He doesn't expect mama boa to worm her way inside him to make sure all her babies made it to their incubator, Jake shuddering and gripping the ropes holding him. Fuck can't you just leave that to Jake? But instead he gets a muscular head pushed inside him and coiled in him systematically until the final two eggs plop past his cervix, momma snake then withdrawing. The binds drop, and Jake fights to remain upright and not hurt his new companions, shaking as he pulls off the gag, a hand to his bloated belly and the other wandering to his sex. He slides a finger against himself, wincing at the initial soreness and puzzling at the wideness of his opening. Huh. He always thought he'd be tighter than that. Oh well, he figures as he stands, snakes climbing up his body as if to praise him, he guesses he paid the price by cumming five times. He waddles off on shaky legs to the hut that had been set for him, lowering himself into the hammock and groaning as he tries to find a comfortable position. The snakes follow, worming around him until he has a blanket of eager helpers coiled atop his bloated gut and cushioning his sides. He blushes, smiling and rubbing one of their heads.

"... Thanks for being nice... It means a lot..." He whispers to the snakes, sighing and closing his eyes.


	2. The Morning Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inductee Jake English, now filled as requested, is wondering just what hell lies in wait for him. If only he knew...

Jake doesn't realize he had fallen asleep until he wakes to pain in his gut and snakes everywhere. Oh dear lord. The one who had laid inside him (he's almost 100% sure this is the same snake) is curled around his bulging belly, as if defending her unborn babies by virtue of preventing Jake's taut skin from bursting, which is admittedly very nice of her. He shifts again, some of the serpents coiled around him rousing and slowly starting to move again as he tries in vain to justify remaining still. He's not particularly good at that, and eventually lets out a whine of frustration.

"Euhhhh... This is a bunch of bollocks... I thought I could get myself grub... But now I can't even sit up..." The cot was probably a major obstacle in this endeavor, but not one he was willing to acknowledge. However, his mutterings seem to excite the snakes, who plop out of the cot one by one, until there's naught but momma snake and momma Jake left. She looks up with inquisitive eyes, as if to ask him what he wanted.

"Um... Mummy? If you could do me a big favor and help me sit up...? Or like... Get me food? That'd be fantastic of you... Would help me do this whole baby thing much easier..." Jake blushes at the mention of it, biting his lip and rubbing the boa's head with a finger as to his surprise, she nods. "W-Woah, did you just nod?!" Another nod from the snake. "Oh!! You can understand me?!" Another nod. "Gadzooks! I can't believe it! Wow oh wow... I.. Jeez, I can't believe that you can actually understand me... But... WE still have the issue of... Well going to the loo, as it were, and not here in the cot." Jake jabbers until his bladder reminds him that he's not going to have a choice soon. The boa nods one last time before uncoiling from his belly, worming her way behind his shoulders to help prop him up, revealing his poor belly. There are many lumpy protrusions in what should have been a normal sphere, and his skin is red and littered with stretch marks. At least it looked as bad as it felt. He inhales and grits his teeth, before, with the help of momma boa, he sits up, panting and groaning, a hand against his stomach.

"Guh... Wow you poor thing... You used to feel this diddly darn heavy?" Jake asks the snake coiled around his hips, the boa shaking her head. "Really? Huh... Lucky duck... Do you know where the loo is?" He wonders, rubbing along her patterns, admiring the boa beside him. She shakes her head. "Darn... Well... I don't think anyone will much mind if I mark my territory outside here, yeah...?" He lets out a humorless chuckle, before heaving himself to his feet, groaning all the while as he heads out of the hut. The foliage is like that of home, sans a lot of pumpkins (much to his disappointment) and as he uses the wall for support to get around the side to pee into the bushes, he takes in the scent of decidedly pumpkin-less air. It's nice. It's new for sure.

"You and Caliborn must lead a pretty posh life... What with companions and whatnot, eh?" Jake chuckles, the snake seeming confused as he frowns. Wait. No pants to pull up out of habit. Right. He left those at the ritual grounds. "Hrm... So not posh. Well, I think you're the cat's meow myself!" He chirps, rubbing momma boa's head, taking the confused creature with him as he waddles towards the ritual grounds. However, there's a problem - Jake now is significantly bigger than the Jake who fit in these clothes, and his sylladex is quite confused about how to stretch it around Jake's new dimensions. "Ugh... This is a load of poppycock... Now what am I going to wear?" He wonders, pouting at the boa constrictor hanging about his hips.

"So glad you asked, Jakey." Caliborn chirps, emerging from the bushes, nearly getting a bullet in his skull for it. "Hey! That's my skull!"

"Gah, sorry! Usually you pop 'em in the ol' noggin if they pop out of bushes." Jake apologizes, stowing his pistols and taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "What can I do for you, my good chum?"

"Let's start by agreeing you don't shoot anything on this island, idiot." Caliborn growls, straightening up from his brush with death and sighing, offering Jake a... Dress? "Here. I figured you'd have gotten cold enough by now, so just take it!"

"Oh, um, thank you." Jake smiles, not bothering questioning it as he slips it on, tugging it over his swollen stomach. "I take it you don't wear pants on the island?"

"No, nor do we wear boxers."

"That's what I meant by pants, ol' chap!" #Unfazed

"... I see. No, pants aren't a thing." Caliborn grunts, eyeing Jake's body in the rough cloth dress, which reaches his knees. "... You're hungry?"

"Ah! Yes! So kind of you to ask, good chum! I'd nigh forgotten about that. Kids are going to want a meal, won't they?" Jake smiles, before trotting off towards his cabin shelter, Caliborn shaking his head.

"Food is the _other_ way, Jakey."

"Right!" Jake comes tromping back, a bit red in the face, before he stops. "Oh, Cal? Does this lovely lady have a name?" He rubs the boa around his waist that was acting as a belt on the skirt, cinching it.

Caliborn just shakes his head. "Just get your stupid ass down to food, you loathesome idiot." Caliborn growls as he leads Jake down to the breakfast table, sitting him down as he blubbers something about how sad it would be to not have a name, at least his grandmum gave him one.

"Look, just, shut up and eat." Caliborn finally growls in fury, shoving a bowl of rice in his direction, sitting down and eating on the other end of the table, as far away from Jake as physically possible. God he was so much more tolerable when he was scared and barely breathing, washed up on the shore after the storm brought him in. This same storm destroyed both their rowboats, among many other things, and it left Caliborn with a choice. Eat Jake, or help his growing legions. He _thought_ this nursery would be a good idea, but as the insufferable human scoots down the table to chatter at him, he's reconsidering it. "Jake, can I interrupt?"

"Oh. Yes! What is it?"

"Do you ever _shut **up**?_ " Caliborn hisses, Jake deflating a bit.

"Oh... I... I'm sorry." Jake shuts up for the rest of his meal and Caliborn takes the welcome silence, sighing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to remain in WIP mode for the rest of its life, expect this delightful piece to change from time to time.


End file.
